Monkey Ninjas
by SnowHusky20
Summary: Just a cute short story, maybe a bit long, about Shikamaru and Temari on an agility course. This is based of a real place called: Monkey Trunks. The place is really fun. And everything that happens in this story isnt true, it's just for conflict. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"That will be 294 in total, please." The man behind the computer and cash register said. The girl in blonde hair with pony tails walked up.

"Actually we have passes to this place. We have friends who work here." She said

"Oh, of course, Could you all out the forms on that desk." The man said kindly.

The girls walked over to the desks and started writing down the necessary information. After all the sheets were filled out the girls went back to the desks and gave the papers to him. Another group of boys were getting into their harnesses. There was a boy yellow haired boy, with 6 whisker like marks on his face. Another boy had black hair and looks like an emo guy. The last guy had light purple/white eyes and extremely long hair. Three of the girls walked over to the guys and started chatting with them. 3 other guys walked from behind the counter. One was a bit large, he had red swirl marks on his cheeks. The second had a smile plastered on his face. He had pale skin and black hair. The last one was... already sleeping on a chair nearby. He had long black spiky hair in a pony tail. The other group of boys were helping the girls get into harnesses. The lazy guy suddenly stood up.

"How many hours has it been?" He said yawning

"30 seconds Lazyass." The dirty blonde haired girl said.

"What a drag." He said yawning yet again. They looked at each other suspiciously.

'He looks familiar, do I know him?' The girl thought

'What a troublesome woman, but I feel like I know her' he thought

A girl with 2 brown buns in her hair spoke up.

"It's so awesome that we get free passes cuz' you work here!" She said to the 3 boys with the emo kid.

"Yeah TenTen, let's see if you can keep up with me" The long haired boy said.

"Oh it's on Neji!" TenTen challenged. They both smiled at eachother and finished suiting up. A dark haired girl walked up to the blonde boy with whiskers.

"T-thank you for inviting us! N-Naruto!" The dark haired girl stuttered while blushing

"No problem Hinata! It's a lot more fun with you!" Naruto said happily. She blushed more then fainted.

"Hey Sasuke! Thanks for inviting us!" A pink haired girl said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said, but she caught a little smile forming on his lips.

The 3 instructors walked up to them. The dark haired boy smiled calmly and waved. The platinum haired girl squealed.

"Hello, I'm Sai" the boy said.

"This is Chouji" he said pointing to the bigger boy, who smiled sweetly. The dark skinned girl with red hair smiled back.

"And this is, um... Shikamaru wake up" Sai poked the long haired boy who fell asleep on the chair again.

"Oh mm hey" Shikamaru waved to them.

"Ok then, what are your names?" Chouji asked.

The dirty blonde haired girl stepped up. She cleared her throat.

"Karui is the red haired one. Ino is the crazy squealing one. Sakura is the pink haired girl. Tenten is the Chinese girl. Hinata is the shy one over there." Temari said pointing at Hinata on the ground still unconscious.

"And who are you?" The lazy boy asked.

"I'm Temari." She said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Sounds troublesome." He said and stood up.

"Ok, let's get you into harnesses." Chouji said clapping his hands. She girls walked over and stood next to the harnesses on the floor. Sai went over to help Ino. Chouji went to help Karui. Tenten was already suited up by Neji. Sakura was helped by Sasuke. And Naruto was having trouble getting an unconscious Hinata into a harness. Shikamaru walked over to Temari yawning. She was already picking up the harness a bit confused.

"Troublesome woman, you're not doing it right" Shikamaru said sighing.

"Well then maybe you should help me, you work here don't you?" She said glaring at him.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He said helping her put it on. He went behind her pulling and fastening the buckles. He suddenly pulled harshly and she gasped.

"That's a bit tight" she breathed out.

"Oh sorry" he said coming in front of her and fixing the lengths. He couldn't help but stare at her chest. He blushed and finished putting on her harness. He stood up straight and rubbed the back of his head.

"You're all set." He said

"Ok, thanks" she said quietly.

"Hey! Temari hurry up and stop flirting with the lazy kid!" Karui called out while walking out the door. The both blushed and Temari walked ahead shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, here are the rules." Sai started.

"You have two 'Monkey Claws',you can only open one at a time, for safety reasons. When on the obstacles you must clip both claws on the wire at all times." Chouji continued.

"Only 3 people can be on a platform at once." Shikamaru said.

"There is no right or wrong way to go throughout the course. You may spend as much time as you want on a course." Neji said

"Once you leave a course, you cannot go back to that course." Sasuke said

"There are 5 courses, Green, Blue, Silver, Red, and Black." Naruto continued.

"The black course is optional, it's the hardest course of all. Once you go on, you have to finish the course no matter what." Shikamaru said. Temari smirked and Shikamaru sighed.

"To get from course to course, you take a zip line. Only one person goes on a zip line at a time" Chouji said.

"Let's get started!" Naruto exclaimed.

The group moved toward the green course and started to clip on. Temari went on first, taking the lead. Karui came second, and TenTen third. Sakura and Ino fought for 4, while Hinata went on quietly without them noticing. Ino leaped on and Sakura went last, grumbling something about Ino being a pig.

"Hah, this is easy." Temari said moving ahead quickly. She looked behind her to see the rest of the girls struggling and falling over and getting caught in their harnesses safely. She sighed and kept moving.

"Geez troublesome woman, stop moving so fast." Shikamaru said trying to keep up, walking under her.

"You don't need to supervise me, I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own." She said moving faster.

"I would be relaxing right now, but I'm assigned to watch you, to make sure you're safe." He said. She rolled her eyes and clipped onto the zip line. She 'zipped' over to the next course and began to work on it. Shikamaru ran lazily over and climbed onto the structure and sat down on a platform. He looked over to her making her way across the course determined.

'Those teal eyes, full of determination and courage. Her voice holds the trust of many others. She acts motherly to others, due to her being more mature. She gets a lot of respect from the others.' He thought rubbing his forehead.

'She's amazi-' he stopped.

'What am I thinking? She's just a troublesome woman' he shook his head and looked to her.

After a while she made her way to the black course. The other girls refused to go on the course, for their hands hurt too much. They probably just wanted to spend time with the boys. She sighed and moved on. She passed 5 obstacles and moved onto the 6th. Two boards were held up by sturdy ropes and there were high loops indicating fro you to grab them like on monkey bars. One of the toughest routes. She steadied herself on the platform then left onto the first bored. She gasped as the board rocked back and forth violently. She held onto the rope and steadied herself again. She looked up to the 3 loops hanging. She reached for the first, second, but could quite reach the 3rd for it was farther and higher away from the first two. She sighed as she swung back onto the platform. She took a stance and got a running start aiming for the second loop. She grabbed it but still couldn't reach the 3rd. She swung on the one loop hoping to reach the 3rd. As she swung more, blisters started to form on her hands.

"Ack" she looked at her free hand as it turned red. She breathed out and focused again. After about 2 minutes of hanging there, her hand started to slip. Blisters stung at her hands and she slowly moved downwards. When her hand couldn't take it anymore she unconsciously let go. She yelped as she fell downwards. She expected a hard landing but was only caught in her harness safely. She sighed and began to swing herself towards the next board. She managed to get her foot on the board when she reached her hand out to grab the rope. The moment she touched it she pulled back. She held her hand close to her chest and she winced at the burning pain. She looked at her hands which had started to bleed. Her hands were bright red. The wire dipped in the middle and she was stuck on the path. But she didn't seem to notice she was just sitting in the air. She grumbled as she held her hands close to her.

"Hey do you-" Shikamaru started as he watched her.

"I'm fine, I can do this!" Temari forced out. She gritted her teeth. Suddenly, things took a turn for the worse. She let out a small scream as she plunged down a few inches. Shikamaru looked up to see the wires coming loose from their binds on the post. Temari's breathing quickened as she looked for a way to get onto the next platform. She forcefully closed her eyes then opened them. She grabbed for the next rope but screamed in pain as the white rope was stained with blood. She pulled back and held her hands together. He sweated as the wires loosed themselves and she dropped lower. He kneeled down and put his hands into a circle and thought.

"What are you doing?! This thing is gonna fall!" Temari screamed at him. Suddenly he flashed his eyes open and he leapt onto the last board. He hand out his hand as she had no other choice. She grabbed his hands and closed her eyes in pain. He pulled her away from the falling wire and onto the safe platform. She collapsed onto the platform panting. She put her hands down on the wood flooring, then yelped as she pulled them back, leaving red handprints on the wood. Shikamaru took her hands in his as he inspected them. She winced in pain as he took out a first aid pack. He took his water out and started running it over her hands. She pulled back and screamed as the water stung at her hands. She bit her lip as he took her hands back.

"Hey, relax, it's ok." He said soothing her as he ran more water over the blood. After it was clean, he took out some bandages, wrapped both of her hands and tied it.

"T-thanks" she said still in shock. He nodded and stood up. She stood up after him as he cleaned up everything.

She stood there shivering and looking around cautiously. He sighed and walked over to her. As she looked up to him he pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at his actions but soon relaxed and calmed down. He rubbed her back slowly as her breathing returned to normal.

"Let's take the emergency zip line down huh?" Shikamaru said quietly. She nodded her head and let go of him. He packed up his stuff and led her to the wires which would take them down.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're covered in blood! He's covered in blood!" What the hell happened there?!" Ino exclaimed as they walked towards the group.

"There was a little accident with the wire and ropes. And she got blood blisters." Shikamaru explained.

"Rough, glad I didn't go on that." Karui said shaking her head.

"Well, I'm taking her to the medical office, see you later." Shikamaru said walking off with Temari by his side.

"I think a little more than an accident happened with the two of them while they were in there." TenTen said. The rest of the group nodded.

Shikamaru and Temari walked into the office to find it empty. Shikamaru sighed then looked for some ointment and band aids. Temari stood in the middle of the room observing everything.

"Come on, let's wash your hands again" Shikamaru said walking over to the sink. Temari reluctantly walked over too. Shikamaru slowly unwrapped the bandaged on her hands and threw them away. He turned on the water to warm and slowly rinsed her hands under it.

"Nngh it stings like hell" Temari gritted her teeth.

"I know, just relax." He said applying soap to the water.

After her hands were clean he dried them and started to apply band aids.

"How am I going to do anything now? I can't even touch anything." Temari said

"try not to think of that." He said being more gentle with her hands as he placed that last band aid on a blister. She nodded and closed her eyes. He looked up to see her trying to relax with her eyes closed. He slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. She froze as she realized what was happening. But this somehow didn't bother her, as she kissed back the lazy boy. They felt like the whole world was revolving around them. Nothing could bothe-.

"Ahem" a voice in the background seems to echo in the room. They pulled apart faster than lighting and Shikamaru turned to see who it was. A nurse with quite a large chest was standing at the door. Her name tag read: Tsunade. Shikamaru gathered up his stuff and he apologized to the nurse. Temari blushed and walked out after Shikamaru. After Tsunade closed the door she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, maybe we can meet again sometime, you know, um..." Temari started blushing.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his neck. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He started to scribble down some numbers. After a few seconds he handed her the paper.

"Here's my number, I guess I'll see you around." He said blushing. She took the paper and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you" she said and turned to the car where the girls were waiting. She started to walk, but turned around and ran back to Shikamaru. She grabbed his hand before he could leave and turned him around. She closed her eyes and gave him a small peck on the lips then smirked and ran back to the car,

"See ya Lazyass!" She waved and hopped in. He blushed and waved back.

"Troublesome" he said grinning and turned back to the guys.


	5. Chapter 5

"You have an assignment due Friday, about snakes" Orochimaru said to the class. They all groaned. Temari sighed as she wrote down the homework in a notebook.

"But, you'll have partners." He said cheerfully. They all started chatting and getting up to choose partners.

"Hey Karui wanna work together?" Temari asked.

"Sorry, I'm working with TenTen." Karui said and pointed to her left where TenTen was smiling.

"Hey Hinata want to work on-" Temari started

"S-sorry, I'm working with s-shiho" Hinata cut her off.

"Hey Sakura, do you-oh you're working with Ino?" Temari assumed seeing Sakura and Ino standing together.

"Yeah, sorry Temari, maybe next time." Sakura said.

"You say that every time.." Temari muttered under her breath as she walked away looking for another partner. But every step she took, her classmates would move away from her in fear.

The bell rung and all the students filed out of the classroom. Temari stood in the middle of the room without a partner, once again. She sighed and started to pack up her things. A lazy person in the back of the room, in the shadows woke up.

Orochimaru looked up to see Temari packing up her things alone.

"You working on the project by yourself again, Temari?" He asked.

"Yeah, nobody wants to work with me again. Maybe I'm better off alone." Temari said getting ready to leave.

'Temari? Temari!' The boy in the back thought.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, have a good rest of the day." Temari said and walked out the door.

"You too, be safe." Orochimaru said.

The lazy boy in the shadows suddenly sprung up and ran out of the classroom.

"Finally decided to wake up I see" Orochimaru laughed to himself as he watched the boy sprinted out of the room.

Temari walked home slowly kicking whatever rocks were in her way. The boy ran out of the school looking around frantically. He spotted her walking down a dirt pathway. He ran up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and hit him in the ribs. He fell back and clutched his chest.

"Geez, troublesome woman, that hurt." The boy groaned

"Shikamaru?" Temari said slowly walking towards him.

"Yo" he said standing up again.

She gasped and pulled him into a hug. Then she hit him again.

"Why didn't you tell me you go to this school?!" Temari almost yelled at him.

"Geez, woman I didn't know" he said holding his arm in pain.

"Fair enough" she said rolling her eyes.

"Seems like your hands are better." Shikamaru said. She looked down at her hands and smiled.

"Yeah, they're much better. Thanks" she said

"Hey, you don't have a partner for that project, correct?" He said looking at her.

"Uh, yeah, but how did you know?"

"Turns out I'm in your class." He said yawning. She hit him again. Well more like kicked him.

"What the Hell!" She yelled.

"Woman! Please stop! I'm going to be purple by tomorrow!" He said raising his voice a little.

"Ahaha sorry. Not sorry" she chuckles and smirked.

"So do you want to work on the project together or not?" Shikamaru asked.

"Wait, you want to work on the project, with me?" She emphasised 'me'.

"Yeah why not?" He asked

"No one's ever asked to work with me..." She muttered.

"Then I'm your first" Shikamaru said pulling her into a hug. She laughed and hugged him back.

"C'mon let's go to my house" she said.

"But it's due Friday!" He said

"Don't procrastinate!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Temari is up next." Orochimaru said on Friday. Sakura and ino sat down in their chairs frowning. Unfortunately, Orochimaru didn't like their project.

"Actually he worked with me" Temari said pointing to Shikamaru. He yawned and stood up.

"Oh Shikamaru, it's nice to see you awake in class, let's get started then shall we?" Orochimaru said smiling. The class giggled.

-a few minutes later-

"Perfect! Wonderful! I loved it! Your presentation was beyond outstanding! A plus for the both of you!" Orochimaru said delighted. Temari smirked and walked back to her seat as Shikamaru took the seat next to her. He sneaked his hand to her table and grasped her hand. She smiled and scooted closer to his desk.

-end of the school day-

"We did awesome!" Temari said happily as she looked at the red A+ written in their report.

Shikamaru grinned then pulled her into a kiss. She smiled and kissed him back. She pulled away and laughed into his chest.

"Lazyass"

"Troublesome woman" he said chuckling a little himself.

The End


End file.
